totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
W świetle reflektorów.
Odcinek 3 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Zagładzie: Fabryce Gwiazd, obie drużyny chciały zwyciężyć w pierwszym zadaniu. Paparazzi mieli bardzo dobry start, ale ich koniec nie był już szczęśliwy. Dzięki intrydze Sophii, którą wykonała Zoe, to drużyna Gwiazd wygrała pierwsze zadanie. W drodze głosowanie to bohaterska Paige opuściła program. W towarzystwie skunksa. Kto opuści program dzisiaj? Czy Paparazzi w końcu się dogadają? Czy Sophia utrzyma pozycję kapitana? Oglądajcie Totalną Zagładę: Fabrykę Gwiazd! ' (muzyka Superstars by Cathy Heller) Zwyczajowo kamery wychodzące z różnych miejsc i pojawiają się słodkie zwierzaki. Nagle kamera gwałtownie skręca. Napotyka Chrisa, który w szerokim uśmiechu unosi oba kciuki do góry. Potem mija studio i wpada w śmietnik, który się przewraca. Znikąd zjawia się Eden i natychmiast zaczyna je zbierać. Kamera mija ją i wjeżdża do jednego ze studiów, w którym Caleb i Thomas surfują na deskach leżących na ziemi. Następnie kamera wypada przez drzwi po drugiej stronie, po czym pojawia się w kantynie. Są w niej Zoe i Wyatt. Zoe tańczy na stole Kankana, a Wyatt stojąc na podłodze rapuje. Kamera opuszcza kantynę i kieruje się w stronę domków. Z jednego z nich wybiega Nathan, którego goniła Sophia. Kamera wjeżdża do środka i widzimy Rydera flirtującego z Katherine. Kamera wylatuje przez okno i trafia do następnego Studia, w którym Logan gra na gitarze, a nieopodal Cole tańczy breakdance. Kamera zawraca i po kilku sekundach znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z Laylą, która naciska ze strachem czerwony guzik. Na jednym z monitorów widzimy eksplozję, z której wyłania się czarna limuzyna, z której po chwili wysiada Paige. Na końcu kamera trafia do amfiteatru, na którego widowni siedzi samotnie Avery, rysując coś w notatniku. Nagle pojawiają się przy niej wszyscy inni uczestnicy razem pozujący do zdjęcia. Nad nimi pojawia się napis '''Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd. ''' Kantyna Wyatt: ''(rapuje)'' Ty mój bakłażanie! Zjem cię na śniadanie! Powstałeś w tym bałaganie! Kto odda cię Bożenie? Zoe: '''To to jest bakłażan? Hahahah! Myślałam, że to klopsiki! '''Chef: ''(Nakłada porcję na talerz Eden)'' Eden: 'Czy to zawiera mięso? Bo jestem wegetarianką. '''Chef: '''Czy ja wyglądam, tak jakbym wiedział co się tam znajduje?! '''Eden: '... (odchodzi) '''Eden: ''Błagam! Powiedzcie, że nie było tam mięsa!'' Logan: ''Mój pies je lepsze rzeczy...'' Katherine i Cole: ''(Mierzą siebie wzrokiem)'' Cole: ''Obiecuję, że jeśli znów przegramy, ona wraca do domu!'' Katherine: ''Macie moje słowo, że jeśli ponownie przegramy, on wróci do domu!'' Avery: ''(Rysuje)'' Thomas: ''Musimy się znowu zgrać. Jeśli tamta dwójka wciąż będzie skakać sobie do gardeł, możemy zapomnieć o wygranej. Ale trzeba ich jakoś przekonać. Eden na pewno mi pomoże!'' (Do kantyny wchodzi Chris) Chris: '''Jak tam śniadanko! '''Layla: '''A co my w ogóle jemy? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem. Pewnie jakąś zapiekankę. '''Wyatt: ''(Ze smutkiem)'' Ty mój bakłażanie. Jesteś tylko zapiekanką? Caleb: 'Niech zgadnę... Budżet nie przewidział pożywienia dla nas? '''Chris: '''Cichosza! '''Ryder: '''Niech zgadnę... Ty jesz homary i kawior? '''Chris: '... 'Nathan: '''Niech zgadnę przyszedłeś powiedzieć nam o nowym zadaniu? '''Chris: '''Brawo... Tak. Chce was widzieć w studiu numero dwa, za piętnaście minut. Reszty dowiecie się na miejscu. ''(Wychodzi) '''Katherine: '''Jeśli przegramy... '''Cole: '''Nie przegramy... '''Sophia: ''Przegrają.'' Studio nr 2 Spotkanie Chris: '''Witajcie! Dzisiejsze zadanie może niektórym z was przypaść do gustu. '''Sophia: '''Bo uwierzę. '''Chris: '''Nie musisz. Dzisiejszym zadaniem jest... Urządzenie sesji zdjęciowej! '''Layla: '''Będziemy na okładce?! '''Layla: ''Będę na okładce! Jej!'' Chris: '''Ty nie... Ja owszem. Będziecie mnie fotografować, a najlepsze zdjęcie trafi na okładkę Magazynu Totalnej Zagłady. '''Layla: ''Hmm...'' Katherine: '''Magazyn Totalnej Zagłady? A kto będzie chciał to czytać? '''Chris: '''Ja! Hahaha! '''Katherine: ''Narcyz...'' Eden: ''Tyle papieru...'' Cole: ''Brałem udział w sesji zdjęciowej. Wygramy to!'' Chris: '''Musicie rozstawić wszystko co jest potrzebne, a gdy będziecie gotowi, zrobicie mi kilka...kilkanaście zdjęć. Potem wybiorę najlepsze, które znajdzie się na okładce. Drużyna, która przegra, będziecie musiała kogoś pożegnać. '''Wyatt: ''(Rapuje)'' Pole naszej sesji. Pełne będzie agresji. Ale i ekspresji. Nie jesteśmy w presji, tylko w dzikiej obsesji. Wyjdziemy z tej opresji! Wszyscy pozostali: '''... '''Wyatt: '''No co? '''Sophia: ''(Palmface)'' Nathan: ''Nie jesteśmy w presji, tylko w dzikiej obsesji. Wyjdziemy z tej opresji!'' Chris: '''No to do dzieła! Przygotowania Gwiazd '''Sophia: '''Raz raz kochani! Staramy się! Layla - światła! Ryder i Caleb - Tło! Nathan - Softboxy! Wyatt - Blenda! A ty Zoe - Skombinuj jakiś dyfuzor! '''Sophia: ''Nie raz brałam udział w sesji fotograficznej. Dla mnie to pestka. Cały plan mam już w głowie. Tylko go zrealizować.'' Ryder: 'A ty, co będziesz robić? '''Sophia: 'Świetne zdjęcia. A teraz pomogę Layli. '''Sophia: '''Sądzę, że Layla nadaje się idealnie na moją służącą.'' (Sophia pomaga Layli rozstawiać światła. Reszta drużyny zajmuje się rozstawianiem tła i zapatrywaniem się w inne sprzęty) Sophia: ''(Do Layli)Wiesz co? Sądzę, że mogłybyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. '''Layla: '''Naprawdę? '''Sophia: '''Tak. Jesteś fajna. A wiesz co będzie jeszcze lepsze? Jak razem wejdziemy do finału. '''Layla: '''Tak! '''Layla: ''Będę w finale! Tak!' '''Sophia: '''Ale żeby wejść razem do finału, będziesz musiała robić wszystko co powiem. Inaczej to się nie uda. '''Layla: '''Nie ma problemu! '''Sophia: '''No to sojusz przyjaciółko. ''(uśmiech się sztucznie) (Layla i Sophia wymieniają uścisk dłoni. Widzi to Ryder.) Ryder: ''Nie podoba mi się to. Sophia jest... specyficzna. Na pewno coś wykombinuje.'' Sophia: ''Tak jak przewidywałam. Przekonanie jej było jak zabranie dziecku lizaka.'' Caleb: ''(Do Sophii)'' Skończyliśmy! Co teraz? Sophia: '''Pomóż nam ze światłami. A ty Ryder pomóż Zoe. '''Ryder: ''(Przygląda się Sophii)'' Sophia: 'Na co się gapisz? Do dzieła! '''Ryder: '''Już... ''(Idzie w kierunku Zoe) Zoe! '''Zoe: '''O hej! Ja już skończyłam! '''Ryder: '''To świetnie. Ale ja nie przyszedłem pomagać... Czy uważasz, ze Sophia... jest godna zaufania? '''Ryder: ''Wiem, ze Zoe brakuje... piątej klepki, ale aż tak głupia, chyba nie jest, co nie?'' Zoe: 'Nie wiem... Ty mi powiedz. '''Ryder: '... 'Zoe: '... 'Ryder: '''Ale ja się pytam ciebie. '''Zoe: '''No chyba tak... W końcu gdyby nie ona, przegralibyśmy ostatnie zadanie. '''Ryder: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Zoe: 'Że gdyby ona nie wpadła na pomysł, jak zniszczyć rzeźbę Paparazzich, to byśmy przegrali. I nie byłoby bum. '''Zoe: ''Bum bum! Hhahahahha!'' Ryder: 'Sophia zrobiła... Bum? '''Zoe: '''Nie głuptasku... Poprosiła mnie, abym zrobiła bum bum. W końcu tylko ja posiadam licencję na bum bum. ''(wyciąga z kieszeni plakietkę, na której widnieje imię i nazwisko Zoe, oraz "Zezwolenia na wykorzystywanie środków wybuchowych") '''Ryder: '''Aha... '''Ryder: ''Sophia mnie zadziwia... Ma głowę na karku... Ale Zoe... To psycholka!'' Sophia: 'Hej! Może byście raczyli nam pomóc, a nie się obijacie. '''Nathan: '''Hej Wyatt! Zarzuć jakiś rap! '''Wyatt: '''Już się robi! Yhym... ''(Zaczyna rapować) Ciężko pracujemy, Chrisa adorujemy i go akceptujemy! Innych balsamujemy. Po zwycięstwie dansujemy. Nigdy nie faulujemy! '''Chris: '''O... Zaczynam cię lubić ziom... Macie dodatkowy punkt! '''Wyatt: ''Tak! To siła mojego rapu jest! Żyję z nim na fest! A to taki drobny gest!'' Sophia: '''Nie wierzę... '''Caleb: ''(Klepie ją delikatnie po ramieniu)'' Przygotowania Paparazzich Cole: '''Do dzieła drużyno! Wygrajmy to! '''Katherine: '''Przepraszam. Chyba zapomniałeś kto jest kapitanem. '''Cole: ''Przepraszam'' pani kapitan. Oddaje pani głos. Katherine: ''Dziękuje.'' Cole... Zajmij się światłami. (Do Thomasa i Logana) A wasza dwójka zajmie się rozstawieniem tła. A my zajmiemy się resztą. Do dzieła! Cole: ''Kusi mnie myśl, aby przegrać specjalnie i na nią zagłosować... Ale z drugiej strony milion dolców pragnę bardziej. Wiecie jaką imprezę będzie można za to urządzić?!'' Katherine: ''Oddychaj... I raz... I dwa... Spokój...'' Eden: 'Kate? To co się dzieje między tobą, a Cole'em? '''Katherine: '... '''Eden: '''To widać. Podobasz mu się. '''Eden: ''Musiałam coś zrobić. Drużyna nam się rozpada! A nawet gra się dobrze nie zaczęła!'' Avery: 'Musicie teraz o tym gadać? '''Eden: '''Tak... Więc? '''Katherine: '''Ja? I on? W życiu! Prędzej świnie zaczną latać. '''Eden: '''Ale pomyśl o tym, co on czuje i myśli. Wniknij w jego umysł. '''Katherine: '... Niemożliwe... Za mały jest. 'Eden: '... '''Katherine, Eden i Avery: '''Hahahahahahaha! '''Cole: ''(Do Logana i Thomasa)'' Śmieją się! Ze mnie się śmieją! Thomas: '''Spoko, koleś... To baby... One zawsze się śmieją... '''Logan: '''Taa. Nie ma powodów do obaw. Luzik. '''Cole: '''Ta... Chyba macie rację... '''Cole: ''Śmieją się ze mnie!'' (Kilka minut później wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Drużyna była z siebie zadowolona) Katherine: 'Spisaliście się na medal! ''(Do Eden i Avery) Piątka! '''Avery: ''W sumie... Eden i Katherine nie są takie złe...'' Eden: ''Mam przyjaciół!'' Sesja (Sesja. Błyski fleszy. Chris w siódmym niebie. Tak profesjonalna sesja została wykonana przez drużynę Gwiazd. Równie dobrze spisała się drużyna Paparazzich, z Cole'em za aparatem, oraz Katherine kierującą Chrisem. Sophia mierzyła zabójczym wzrokiem swoich rywali) Sophia: ''(Do Wyatta)'' Pilnuj aparatu! Wyatt: '''No problemo! '''Sophia: ''To jest taktyka. Te miernoty z drugiej drużyny, mogłyby chcieć się zemścić za zniszczenie rzeźby.'' Ryder: ''Czas wprowadzić plan w życie.'' Ryder: ''(Podchodzi do Sophii)'' Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Sophia: '''Nie. Nie umówię się z tobą, głąbie. '''Ryder: '''Pochlebiasz mi. Nie o to chodzi. Później porozmawiamy. '''Sophia: '''Co... '''Ryder: '''Później... '''Sophia: ''Nie przeczę. Zaintrygował mnie... Ah! I te jego oczy! ... NIE POKAZUJCIE TEGO! (Zaczyna szarpać kamerę)'' Wyniki Chris: '''Wiem, że się stęskniliście. Wróciłem już! Heheh! '''Layla: '''Ja tęsknie za moim kotkiem! '''Chris: '''A kogo to obchodzi? '''Layla: '''W... Ehhh.... '''Ryder: ''(Obejmuje ją ramieniem)'' Layla: ''Jego oczy... (Zaczyna się wachlować)'' Chris: '''A więc tak jak zacząłem, zanim mi przerwano... Mam już wyniki waszych sesji zdjęciowych. '''Cole: ''(Do paparazzich)'' Trzymajcie kciuki... Katherine: 'Tak. Słyszeliście go... Trzymajcie kciuki. ''(Wymienia spojrzenia z Eden i obie zaczynają chichotać) '''Thomas: ''(Do Cole'a)'' Mówiłem... Logan: '''A ja potwierdziłem... '''Cole: '''Niech wam będzie... '''Cole: ''Ja wciąż wiem swoje!'' Chris: 'Dzisiaj, zadanie wygrywają... '''Wyatt: '''Ehh... Ludzie... '''Chris i Sophia: '''Czego? '''Wyatt: '''Chyba usunąłem wszystkie zdjęcia z aparatu... '''Chris: '... '''Sophia: '''CO zrobiłeś!? ''(Wyrywa mu aparat i zaczyna oglądać zdjęcia. Reszta drużyny zagląda jej przez ramię. Na aparacie nie ma żadnych zdjęć.) '''Caleb: '''Brawo kolego... '''Sophia: '''Ty nieudaczniku!!! NIC nie można ci powierzyć! NIC!!! Jesteś kompletnym debilem, który nawet nie umie rapować!!! '''Sophia: ''DLACZEGO muszę pracować z debilami!?'' Wyatt: '''Tak wyszło... '''Sophia: '''Tak wyszło? Tak wyszło?! Trzymajcie mnie! '''Chris: '''No to skoro Gwiazdy straciły zdjęcia... Paparazzi. Wygraliście to zadanie! Wasze zdjęcia ukarzą się w pierwszym numerze Magazynu Totalnej Zagłady! '''Drużyna Paparazzich: '''Juhu! Jesteśmy super! '''Sophia: ''(Do Wyatta)'' Ciesz się, ze nie mogę Cię zabić! Zoe: '''O! O! Ja mogę! Mam licencję na zabijanie! '''Chris: '''Poważnie? '''Zoe: '''Tak! Moja drukarka, wszystko potrafi wydrukować! '''Sophia: ''A już miałam nadzieję.'' Wyatt: ''To... Chyba dobrze, że ta licencja jest sztuczna. Co nie?'' Domek Gwiazd (Drużyna Gwiazd weszła do swojego domku. Sophia weszła jako pierwsza, przytrzymywana przez Caleba i Rydera. Wyrywała się, aby udusić Wyatta, który wszedł zaraz za nimi. Następnie tanecznym krokiem weszła Zoe, a za nią Nathan i Layla, która wyglądała jakby się zgubiła) Sophia: 'Puszczajcie mnie!!! '''Ryder: '''Wyluzuj tygrysie. To tylko jedna przegrana. Nic wielkiego się nie stanie. '''Sophia: '''Nie stanie!? Właśnie straciliśmy nad nimi przewagę liczebną! A była to nasza jedna przewaga!~ '''Layla: '''Hahahhaha! ... Ej! '''Zoe: '''Uwaga! Jeszcze trochę i zrobi bum! Hahahaha! '''Caleb: '''Uspokój się! ... Wyatt... Mógłbyś... '''Wyatt: '''Taa... '''Nathan: '''Pójdę z nim... ''(Nathan i Wyatt opuścili pomieszczenie. Sophia się uspokoiła) '''Sophia: '''Musimy na niego zagłosować! Layla? '''Layla: '''Spoko! '''Layla: ''O co mnie ona prosiła?'' Sophia: 'A wy? '''Zoe: '''Ja zagłosuje na ciebie. Jesteś psychiczna! Hahhaha! '''Sophia: '''Ja... Co? '''Zoe: '''Hahahha! '''Ryder: '''Niezłe podsumowanie! ''(Puścił oko do Sophii) 'Caleb: '''Idę do łazienki. '''Layla: '''Pójdę z tobą! ''(Sophia, Ryder i Caleb spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni i zmieszani. Zoe wybuchła śmiechem) 'Layla: ' ... Miałam na myśli, że pójdę do łazienki dziewczyn... A ty przecież tam nie idziesz, co nie? (Zaśmiała się nerwowo) '''Layla: ''Nie raz zdarza mi się palnąć coś głupiego. Kiedyś powiedziałam na lekcji biologii, że nie da się zapomnieć smaku styropianu... A miałam na myśli, że nie da się zapomnieć smaku obrzydliwego jedzenia... Powiedziałam styropian, bo kawałek wystawał ze ściany. Ciekawe co tam robił? Chyba musiał się zgubić... Biedny styropian... A może tworzy nowy ekosystem... (Materiał został przyspieszony, gdyż przez kolejne piętnaście minut, Layla zastanawiała się, czy styropian może tworzyć nowy ekosystem)'' (Layla i Caleb się rozeszli. Po chwili także Zoe opuściła pomieszczenie) Ryder: 'A więc skoro jesteśmy sami... ''(Przybliżył się do Sophii) '''Sophia: ''(Odpycha go)'' Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo. Jeśli tylko po to chciałeś ze mną zostać sam na sam, to wybacz mi, ale nie! Ryder: ''(Łapie ją za rękę i przyciąga do siebie)'' Chciałem złożyć ofertę. Ofertę sojuszu. Sophia: 'Sojuszu? ''(Oddala się od Rydera) Trafiłeś pod zły adres! 'Ryder: '''Ja sądzę inaczej. ''(Przybliża się do Sophii. Ich twarze dzieli kilka centymetrów) '''Sophia: ''(Ręka poszła w ruch, zostawiając czerwony ślad na policzku Rydera)'' No to źle sądzisz! (Sophia wychodzi wzburzona z pomieszczenia) Sophia: ''Jeszcze trochę... Te oczyyy...'' Domek Paparazzi Logan: 'Wygraliśmy!!! Czas na imprezę! '''Avery: '''Imprezę? '''Cole: '''Na imprezę maleńka! Juhu! '''Avery: '''Nie nazywaj mnie maleńka! '''Thomas: '''Hura! '''Eden: '''Wiec... Kate.... Chciałabyś powiedzieć coś Cole'owi? '''Cole: '... 'Katherine: '... Nie? 'Eden: '... A może jednak? 'Katherine: '''No nie... A co miałabym mu powiedzieć... '''Eden: '''No nie wiem... Że jest ci przykro? '''Katherine: '''Ale nie jest. '''Cole: '''Co? Zgubiłem się. '''Thomas: '''Ja niestety też... '''Eden: '''No dalej. Nie będę się przyglądać jak niszczycie drużynę od środka! '''Cole: '''Niszczymy? Niby czym? '''Eden: '''Negatywną energią! ... No i tym! ''(Podnosi z podłogi śmieci) '''Katherine: '''Wybacz Eden, ale nie będę rozmawiać z kimś, kto nawet nie potrafi okazać szacunku komuś, kto chciał dla niego dobrze... '''Cole: '''Szacunku! Sama uczyniłaś mnie kapitanem! '''Katherine: '''Bo wtedy jeszcze nadawałeś się na to stanowisko! '''Cole: '''Być może! Ale ty jesteś lepszym kapitanem! '''Katherine: '''Och, nie podlizuj się! Znam takich jak ty! Nie lubię ich! '''Cole: ''I weź tu zrozum kobiety...'' Eden: ''To się nigdy nie uda...'' Ceremonia Eliminacji Sophia: ''Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę: To jest rap. Tego się złap... To go zabiję.'' Ryder: ''Ona jest groźna... Podoba mi się! Ale na razie...'' Layla: ''Będę w finale!'' Zoe: ''Bum bum!'' Nathan: ''Nie wiem na kogo głosować... Wszyscy są spoko.'' (Chris wszedł na scenę. Tak jak na ostatniej ceremonii tak i dzisiaj miał na sobie czarny garnitur, a w dłoni trzymał tacę ze statuetkami. Drużyna obserwuje go w milczeniu. Sophia zabija wzrokiem Wyatta. Layla bawi się włosami, a Ryder ją obserwuje. Zoe siedzi wyprostowana, a oczy ma utkwione w Chrisie. Caleb, Nathan i Wyatt wyglądają na odrobinę znudzonych) Chris: 'Mam wasze głosy. ''(Unosi brązową kopertę do góry) Muszę przyznać, że wasze głosy nie były jednomyślne. Zdradzę wam, że tylko jedno z was jest bez głosu. A jedno z was ma trzy głosy. Trzy głosy, które zadecydowały o przegranej. Jako iż jest to wasza pierwsza ceremonia wręczenia złotych gwiazd, to musicie wiedzieć, że osoba, która nie dostanie tej nagrody będzie musiała wsiąść do Limuzyny Frajerów i nigdy nie wrócić. NIGDY! 'Zoe: '''Bum bum! Hahahahah! '''Chris: '... 'Sophia: '''Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi. i rozdaj te statuetki! '''Chris: '''Okej. Pierwsza statuetka wędrują do osoby, która nie zdobyła ani jednego głosu. Tą osobą jest... Caleb! '''Caleb: 'Żartujesz sobie? Super! 'Chris: '''Ryder, Layla oraz Nathan. Wy także jesteście bezpieczni. '''Ryder: '''To było pewne! ''(Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do Layli, ale ona to zignorowała.) '''Chris: '''Przedostatnia statuetka tego wieczoru wędruje do... Sophii! '''Sophia: ''(Wchodzi na scenę i odbiera statuetkę)'' Dziękuje kochani. To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt. Chris: 'Już starczy! Psujesz mi wizerunek! ''(Odpycha ją) Ostatnia statuetka... Dwie gwiazdy... Tyle emocji! Kto ją otrzyma? Zoe? Wyatt? 'Zoe: '''Chyba się posikałam... '''Layla: '''Fuuu! '''Chris: '''Ohyda... Podoba mi się! Haha! Ostatnia statuetka wędruje do Zoe! '''Zoe: '''Tylko żartowałam! Hahahah! '''Chris: '''Wyatt. Do Limuzyny Frajerów tą drogą. Chyba, że chcesz coś jeszcze nam powiedzieć. '''Wyatt: '''W Sumie to tak... ''(Zaczyna rapować) Byłem Gwiazdą. Williamson Wyatt mnie zwą. Strzelałem pozy, czy czujesz to? Jestem tak fajny, jak się tylko da. Niczym Paige, śmierdząca skunksem. '''Chris: '''Czyli wcale? '''Wszyscy: ''(Wybuchają śmiechem)'' Wyatt: 'Ehh... ''(Idzie w kierunku limuzyny. Otwiera drzwi i się zatrzymuje) O! Nie ma skunksa! Uciekł? 'Chris: '''Nie. Jest coś lepszego! ''(Z limuzyny wyskakuje wściekły kot, który zaczął atakować Wyatta) '''Chris: '''Chefie. Pomógłbyś mu wsiąść? '''Chef: '''I tak mi za to nie zapłacisz... '''Chris: '''I to byłoby na tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku. Co stanie się następnym razem? Czy Gwiazdy zacisną pasy, i wygrają? Czy jednak to będzie szczęśliwa passa Paparazzich? I czy w drużynie Paparazzich w końcu zapanuje spokój? Oglądajcie '''Totalną! Zagładę! Fabrykę Gwiaaazd! Głosowanie Kto według Ciebie powinien opuścić program? Sophia Caleb Ryder Nathan Layla Zoe Wyatt Jak uważasz, czy kłótnia pomiędzy Katherine i Cole'em jest słuszna? Tak Nie Czy Ryderowi uda się przekonać Sophię, do zawarcia sojuszu? Tak Nie Trudno powiedzieć Kategoria:Fikcje Samis97 Kategoria:Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd